Talk:Professions
Stub? -- Warw/Wick 12:45, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :As of now, the article states that there is concept art for rangers, necros, monks, and paragons (and warriors, but thats officially confirmed now). I'v eseen stuff suggesting rangers and necros, but if there is concept art for paragons and monks I'd like to see it. I thought one of the Anet people said "no healbot profession" (which technically doesn't exclude monks...they can still smite). But anyway...where's our source for these? 04:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm I'm wondering if they'd do like a Monk/Ritualist combination... But I really don't know where the source for Paragons, and Monks got to, but from what I can gather... there'll be a Ranger type, but without a companion, not sure on the Necro, but quite a possibility. No doubt on Warrior and Elementals. I am curious if there would be any Mesmers or if it'd be a Mesmer Monk combined? or all three of Monks, Mesmers, and Ritualists. lol. riyen 17:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I've put back in place what the anon had removed. I've also tried to correct some of the informations. — TulipVorlax 22:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :I must be Physic . LOL, It's funny that I mentioned Warrior being a definite (due to Logan in video), before they actually made it official. X-D riyen 08:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I wasn't expecting pets, but yay to bringing back the ranger! riyen 19:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Mesmer Leak i messaged A-Net over a picture i saw on GW2's official web page(where you type your name for HoM), i noticed a very Mesmer looking picture, so i print screened, edited out the mesmer, and sent the mesmer to A-Net asking if it was infact a mesmer, and also asking if it was an intentional leak, and the answer i got back was "you solved a clue ;)" so here is the pic of the mesmer... removed due to copyright violation. Aaron Head 18:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC)VanderBeltLegcay :http://leakerz.net/wp/2011/02/23/mesmer-and-assassin-equivalents-in-guild-wars-2/ is all I've got to say. It is a clue to one of the next profession, but that doesn't technically mean it's mesmer. Ariyen 20:23, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::yes agreed, but the thiefwill always be considered the assassin with breast implants..n that name sticks, so weather or not they will name the mesmer differently like they did with the sin, it will still be classed as a mesmer by 90% of hardcore players, i still think its retarded of A-Net to rename proffessions,but hey if they wanna piss off some original players be my guest Aaron Head 20:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Those that get pissed are not hard core, but whiny players who don't know how to appreciate a game or company and expects everything to be just for them. They'll probably find out that a thief is a bit different than an assassin. Just like this profession's new name will be similar, but a bit different. Some originals were good, some needed revamping to handle the differences and changes. I think some of the ideas came from "how" the players handled the current professions, hence differences, changes, and the revamps of some professions and names changed to fit the new and more of how most of the players used the old. Ariyen 20:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::didnt say the 1's who got pissed WERE hardcore, i said the ones who get annoyed are originals, and yes A-Net should be making it for the hardcore players, were the ones who go out and beat every aspect of the game, max titles, max HoM, PvP...not SC all day everyday, so yes us HARDCORE players should have it made for us, and the shit we have put up with in this game, from nerfs etc, we have every right to bitch, because most nerfs happen because FARMERS/LOW PvP players bitch its killing the drop rates/worth, or its unbeatbale in PvP(cus they dunno how to counter)..so its more the scrubs who bitch then anything, us HARDCORE players bitch only once in a while, but it's always something worth it, your theory on renaming, is easily debunkable, as your going from GW1(past) GW2(future) so weather or not skills needed revamping etc, evolution would of had already taken care of that process, renaming a proffession is/was pointless always will be, oh and we lost appreciation for A-Net A LONG time ago, when they gave into people newer peoples cries and started nerfing shit...so sorry im a have to disagree with u on that one.Aaron Head 20:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::And you don't think I'm an original or I know some that are originals? I do know quite a few who gotten those elite tonics. I talk with them. I've been playing GW for a long time. ::::Firstly, I don't think you have learned that the next one was geared more towards PvE events, hence the professions, etc. would be geared more towards that, taken from some that has been observed in pve. They change and fix up pvp in gw, but have realized for the main part that it's really repetitive, not much to go on. In case you missed the blogs, please go read them. This new game involves more lore, more options and opportunities. So go whine, because they're not spending specific time towards the supposedly "Hard core" players that only know pvp and whine when they can't do any pve. They can't make a game for "specific" people, by the way. I'm sad that you can't see that they make the game that they enjoy and know others like them would enjoy. They do play games too, just like the rest of us. I have read where they say and it's on their youtube video where they make it for the majority of the general people, getting ideas no doubt from various games, movies, books, etc. Getting ideas and making things their own. This gw2 won't be the same as gw and it shouldn't. After all, a lot has changed here in the world in the past 250 years. Back then, there weren't "video games" for lazy kids to play 24/7 and think they know everything. (which is why I hate pvp - lack of respect for the new players trying it out.) There weren't things that we have today as lots have changed here. I'm thinking they're taking that into effect and making it different in game as well. ::::After all, Assassins came from Cantha not Tyria or Nightfall. So there's going to be little effect/affect of them anymore, same with ritualists. Because as told in books and what's going to be effective is the facts that told by them, Cantha disconnects it's self from Tyria. ::::Who knows what's to happen to Elona, when much of it was devastated by the impact of Kournans and Abbadon's minions, including Varesh's war. Most were against "outsiders" like those from Tyria or Cantha or what few that followed Kormir. ::::So, I think with a lot of changes from what had occurred in all 3 missions and expansions is taken into effect. Those who only play PvP won't know this. However, this isn't exactly focused on pve either. It's focused more so on Lore, on story telling on continuing the big picture and adventure, while each character is supposedly to have their own small story. All of this is mentioned on Anet's blogs. Those who only focus on profession, etc. will of course demand what they want, but they've lost the actual focus of how Anet is really going about doing all of this and creating a good bit of a different world, while trying to keep some to a bit of the gw universe and world that can be intact, in tact. It's not easy to please all the players, but hard core or not. Gw has to keep in tune to the main them and have a based main story to complete their game with. Just like you have eye of the north starting with "Tremors" and the appearances of a "new creature" to defeating the mother lord of those. ::::We know more of those same "dragons" get awaken in the second main based game over 250 years later. As I have said, lots change. Including the possibility that you have these peasants that could have changed into theives and be "similar" to the "assassins". As I mentioned, Cantha has distanced it's self. ::::And they may have decided to change the "monks" into being more of a "guardian". Defenders that can heal to an extent. More like the smiter group of today's monks, which you see in some to a few of the skills in the guardian. I don't think the guardian is much more of a monk than the previous professions or upcoming professions. Honestly? I'm glad of the change and the choice to not bring back the monk. I love playing my monk, but I don't feel like they do enough. It gets tiring to just heal others and not really fight. ::::I play the necro, assassin, mesmer, elementalist, ranger, paragon, and ritualist too, but I'm happy and excited for the new game. I'm cool with the changes, because unlike those so called "hard cores" I keep up with how they're doing things, why, etc. The changes from gw to gw2 and what all has to go into it. It's interesting to get an idea. ::::The current mesmers I feel wouldn't be the same in 250 years. I don't much believe they'll use the same name. It'd be cool if they did, but it wouldn't hurt me one way or the other. It's not my game as I'm not there working to help make it. I feel they'd try to make it good, no matter what direction they take. I think those that complain, as I've said don't appreciate what a company has to do, does, etc. even if they've played all 6 years. To me, if one whines... they're not respecting the hard work that goes into a game as well as the time, the things that has to be done to make sure that the majority of the things work, and the money as well. ::::So, I hear you maxed everything. Congrats. However, if things stayed the same. It wouldn't be fun for all. They nerf for you kids who steal builds from pvx and make those to work "hard" to create new builds. They changed up things so that it'd give challenges, instead of being easy for the lazy. The lazies like you complained, you got mercenaries and razah changing primary as well as a full hero party. It's sad that can't appreciate the fact that scs don't help, they hurt those of other professions , etc. wanting to complete those same dungeons, etc. not getting help, because the sc people are looking for specifics. It's sad, because using the same builds with no changes would give more complaining, Anet is dead - this and this needs to be Nerfed. It'd give some advantages and others would still be stuck and give up. You'd have less wanting to buy or play the game. ::::tl;dr Stop complaining. Just because you want a mesmer or feel "strongly" there's going to be a mesmer, doesn't give fact that there will or there won't be a profession with that name. Speculation is just speculation. They only apparently hinted that there will be a profession like that, but doesn't show anything more. Just subtile clues as to what a profession might be. In all honesty, you only know one part of guild wars, not the whole to really appreciate the game it's self. I know very few players who appreciates all of gw and I consider them great friends. Ariyen 21:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::while loving to go threw that nice lenghty response and responde, because you have put much effort into it, i have already stated my feelings on this subject, yes i know all of GW, i have gone threw and conquered PvE NM/HM all PvE titles maxed, AB to JQ to FA to MQSC/DTSC/MTSC etc., back to original FoW/UW days, back when nearly every PvE outpost had like 12+ districts(starting small), back when PvP was LoL @ Hamstorm warriors etc, to the dead game it is now, that i turn local off and go offline when helping freinds in PvE because all's you read is whinge after whinge from the 'newer' crouds, to the medium old crowds about how they cant do something it needs to be nerfed(everything in PvE can be Hero/Henchied or Heroed), or in HA people crying "randomway sucks, everything here is rank based", starting a second account(well its 4 years old but was dead for the first 3), i'm easily randomwaying my fame towards rank3(2 weeks now), after maxing out PvE on it(not including chest/I.D title), and if werent lazy i'd recruit people and teach them H.A with learner builds(mainly get them on at certain times to farm randomway'ers) before introducing them to some top end builds, and after getting some decent rank on them, get into some GvG aswell, its that easy...but you need to have set goals on what order you wanna do things, like you dont wanna be PvP/Faction guild at the same time, you wanna start off as 1, then slowly become the other as you max out your faction title/recruit more to earn faction for you and get some PvP buddies, exactly the same as you dont wanna advertise your PvE and PvP at the same time when starting off, pick1 first, do it with recruits, then move onto the other slowly when you recruit more to help others, it takes a simple/logical way to look at things, to get things done easy.........also on another note i read this, "Cantha disconnects it's self from Tyria. Who knows what's to happen to Elona" i acctually read that in game, a dragon in the deserts blocks contact with elona, and palawa joko takes some control and has an army of sunspears/undead sunspears and is after the order of whisper or some crap, and travel/trade/conact with cantha is also blocked by a dragon ::::gone into a 'Fantasy Dream'= pretty sweet if we have to battle them dragons to gain access to cantha/elona, wich turn out to be another campaign/expansion to buy to fight the drgaons/foe's there and have new races to play=Centaur(break the nicer centaurs free of there slavery of the more aggressive centaurs), Tengu(oh come on say you dont want to and nothing has said there extinct yet) and Dwarves(yes they went under earth to fight the forces/dragon who drove the asuran to the above ground, no1 know's how there forces are going/did, so we have to find them/play as 1 until we meet up with finders(other races)/travelers(dwarves) and fight the below ground(maybe even another exapnsion mainly for the dwarves to become playable and the underground is completely new campaign/expansion again) :::: ::::^^^then again thats all wishes from me 23:22, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::At the end of eye of the north.. Dwarves turn to stone. In the books, they are no more... So, I can't see them coming back. Ariyen 01:42, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Also from a book and GW2 officially, ="In 1120 AE, Primordus was the first to awaken. It caused havoc beneath the surface of Tyria and forced the subterranean asura to the surface permanently. The dwarves traveled into the depths to suppress its forces but it is unknown how successful they were."...long after the great destroyer. = so they do still exist and it's been proven there not extinct many times, also turning to STONE was NOT permanent, they were to take on the aspect of the great dwarf when he originally did battle with the great destroyer(primordus'es main general), they change in body and mind, but do not stay stone, also because they now possess the Great Dwarf Hammer, it's known they have the ability to switch to stone 09:12, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :In eye of the north, they did turn to stone. Most of them, except that hero one, whom did later. So, they do stay to stone. Once stone, you can't go back, wtf told you otherwise? Did you not pay attention to the eye of the north story line all that well? There is nothing new coming up from the depths, just other dragons awakening in other areas. The whole land gets changed in 250 years, there's images on gw2w of that. They went under, there's no report of them resurfacing. Ariyen 12:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC)